Lips Like Morphine
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: It wasn't like she asked to dream about a vampire, or for him to be a possessive dick, or even for his brother to try and eat her every time she bumped into him. Weren't vampires supposed to be creepy and only in movies! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time she'd had the dream.

In fact, lately, whenever she closed her eyes, it was the only thing she could see.

It was the same dream, nothing new.

She'd find herself in the middle of a deserted street, the inky darkness surrounding and suffocating her. The quiet so deafening and stiff you could drag a knife through it. She would look left, then right, no signs of life, human or inhuman, to be found. And yet she knew he was coming. He always did.

As if his queue, that would be when he appeared. She could never see his face, always hidden in the darkness. All except those eyes. Those dark, obsidian eyes that gleamed in the night.

He would appear, as if out of nowhere. A head taller than her, he easily loomed over her, almost intimidating.

"Such a beautiful girl…" he whispered, his voice deep, seductive, alluring. It sent shivers down her spine.

His lips would part in a small, captivating, crooked smirk.

And her apple green eyes would widen at the sight of his gleaming white fangs.

His hand brushed aside strands of her petal colored hair and he leaned down until she could feel his hot breath tickle her pale, smooth skin. His mouth would part, fangs glistening, inches from her bare skin. A tremble would shake her body and he would chuckle, a sound that was as terrifying as it was enticing.

"Not yet my love…not yet…." He whispered softly. His lips would gently, teasingly, slide down her neck to her collarbone. "But soon…I'll make you mine…" he murmured into her skin.

And then, as suddenly as he had come, he was gone.

That was when she'd wake up, chest heaving, and beads of sweat sliding down her forehead, slim hands clasped around her neck.

It was unnerving, to say the least. Especially since the dreams had been becoming more and more frequent since moving to Konoha.

Before, when she was living in Sand, she had only had the dream once, when she was thirteen. And now, at sixteen, it was almost every night. The same desolate street, the same apathetic, hypnotizing obsidian eyes, and the same glistening white fangs.

"Sakura, are you okay?" a voice asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Sakura blinked her green apple eyes, returning once more to reality. "Ah…Sorry, Mom.." she bit her lip and stared down at the plate of breakfast food in front of her.

"Not hungry, Sakura?" asked her mother, a little concern lacing in her voice.

Sakura shook her head, smiling, silky pink tresses swaying.

"All right well, you better head off, dear. It's your first day of school. You don't want to be late."

Sakura nodded, standing up. She glanced at the small clock hanging from the kitchen wall behind her. It was already 7:15. School started in fifteen minutes.

'Shit,' Sakura thought, hurrying to grab her black shoulder bag. 'Good thing Konoha High's right down the street.'

XxXxXxXx

"Oi! Teme!"

Uchiha Sasuke blinked his obsidian eyes in response to his overexcited blonde haired best friend.

"There's gonna be a new student today!!" The blonde's bright blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"Dobe…" muttered the Uchiha, turning his attention back to the window.

Of course he knew there was a new student. He had been expecting her for quite some time now. His lips parted in an unseen smirk, revealing long, pointed incisors. He ran his tongue over them in anticipation.

Oh yes, he was just as pumped about this new girl coming as his wired, blond haired best friend, Uzumaki Naruto

Of course, that didn't mean he'd be jumping off walls like said best friend.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was quite content with containg his emotions, as he had done for most of his life. He had no plans on stopping now.

Sasuke hadn't told Naruto about the girl yet. If he had, Naruto would have called him insane and told him to check himself into a mental institute. Wouldn't you if someone told you they'd been dreaming about a pink haired, green-eyed girl for quite some time?

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, hand resting behind his head, obsidian eyes locked on the closed classroom door.

She was finally coming. The girl he would make his. For all eternity.

And that was when the door slid open, and in walked their teacher, dragging a very reluctant looking pink haired girl into the room with him.

Sasuke let his eyes soak her in.

She was even more delicious looking in person.

Her petal colored hair fell mid neck, the same as he remembered, and long thick black eye lashes surrounded her big doe green eyes. Her pale creamy skin looked good enough to sink his teeth into.

And then he caught sight of her outfit.

A small crooked smirk curled his lips. This was definitely his kind of girl.

His eyes started at the bottom, and worked their way up. Pink and black converses were on her tiny feet and thigh-high pink and black-stripped socks covered her long slim legs. Her black skirt was layered, and fell almost mid thigh, hugging her small slender hips. Her black, long sleeved shirt hung off her petite shoulders and showed off her delicate feminine curves. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the lace that ran up the side, only imagining what her panties were like.

But that wasn't it. What really got his attention was her scent. Cherries, mingled with vanilla. Innocent, yet dangerously alluring.

She was all that he had ever dreamed of…and then some.

Blinking, he decided to tune back into what the teacher was now saying.

"This is Haruno Sakura. She just moved here from Sand. I would like you all to be nice to her and help her if she needs anything."

There was a clamor as all the boys in the room jumped to there feet.

"I'll help you!"

"Anything you need-"

"Your knight in shining armor-"

"I'll help you get into my bed!"

At this Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and his head snapped in the direction of the voice. He opened his mouth to tell them to stop being so pathetic when the subject of all the commotion let out a charmingly light giggle.

"Thank you all very much…I appreciate your hospitality…but I've been told I would be appointed a guide…" Her voice was light, almost musical, the way it carried through the room.

The teacher gave a start, looking up from the book he had been reading. "Oh that's right!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hmm…who was it again?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the majority of the male population yelled.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" He blurted, remembering.

All eyes turned to raven haired boy who still had his eyes locked on the pink haired female at the front of the room.

A corner of his mouth twitched upward. "It would be my pleasure…." He said quietly

There was a collective gasp around the room, mostly from the female population this time. The boys all groaned at their luck.

Sakura smiled, amused at the reaction. Turning to the teacher, who was still engrossed in his book, she apologized for the fuss and bowed.

"Eh? Oh no problem…" The silver haired sensei muttered, not looking up from his book.

Sakura turned sheepishly back to the class and stuck her tongue out cutely. That was when he saw it. The small silver ball in the middle of her tongue.

Haruno Sakura had her tongue pierced.

Oh yah, this was definitely going to be fun.

I mean, its not like he wasn't allowed to have fun…. its just nothing seemed to ever catch his attention or intrigue him the way this girl did.

So yah, he was going to have fun with this girl...Sakura…and nothing was going to get in the way of his fun.

XxXxXxXxX

Sooooo….howd you like it??? Huh? Review so I can update soon!! I already have ideas, but I'm not updating till I get some reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Uwaah

**Uwaah! I got seven reviews!! Woot! I feel loved!! Tankies you all!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura crossed her legs underneath her desk and leaned back, sighing.

Homeroom was taking forever. Kakashi-sensei hadn't even taken attendance yet. He was still reading that stupid book that she had seen him with before.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes, attempting to catch a glimpse of the title of the book her teacher seemed to find so intriguing.

A look of shock registered on her face, emerald eyes wide in disbelief, as she caught sight of the title and picture on the cover.

"Is that a _porno?!"_ she exclaimed out loud, eyebrows raised.

The sound of laughter filled her ears and her head snapped in the direction of the noise.

"Yah…that's Kakashi for you…damn pervert…" the speaker was grinning ear to ear, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. His blond hair spiked straight out of his head, reminding Sakura of a porcupine. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that you could probably see for miles around.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen, my girlfriend Hinata, and my goal is to become mayor of Konoha!" he introduced himself.

Sakura blinked at his blunt, open honesty and forwardness.

"Uhmm.." Sakura was unsure how to respond. "I'm Sakura…I like…uhmm…fighting and anything sweet…and uhmm…" Sakura searched her head for something else to say, but to no avail.

Naruto laughed good-naturedly and plopped himself in the empty seat in front of her. "That's cool," he said, smiling kindly at her.

Sakura didn't say anything. To her, the situation was very awkward, her being the new girl and all. She bit her lip self-consciously and waited for Naruto to say something else. She didn't have to wait long. The boy could talk a mile a minute.

"Oh hey! Let me tell you who's who, kay?" Naruto was bouncing up and down in his seat like it was the greatest idea in the world.

Without waiting for her reply, the blond haired boy began pointing left and right, telling her names she knew she would never remember in a million years and facts about each person that she couldn't care less about.

He was in the middle of explaining how the guy with a pineapple shaped head whose name had already deserted her was one of the top in the class, but incredibly lazy, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and goose bumps crawl up her arms.

Someone was watching her.

Apple eyes narrowed in confusion, Sakura quickly, but subtly, glanced around. As far as she could see, everyone was minding there own business and just talking to one another….and then she saw him.

He was toward the back of the room, chair tilted back casually, arms crossed behind his raven haired head. He was dressed entirely in black, from the black muscle shirt ( which she couldn't help but notice showed off his lean, muscular body very easily) to the baggy black skater boy shorts he wore and black vans. He was _gorgeous_, from head to foot.

And his equally gorgeous onyx eyes were staring straight at her.

"Hey…Naruto…" she spoke hesitantly, not taking her eyes off the now smirking boy.

"Yah?" Naruto stopped his incessant chatter to shoot her a curious look.

"Uhmm…who's that boy….the one looking over here?"

"Hmm? Oh teme?" Naruto grinned. "I'll introduce you!"

And with that, he hopped up and bounded over to the raven-haired boy.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock and panic. "Naruto- No- Don't!"

But it was too late. The blond was already talking animatedly to the breathtaking teen, who still had his obsidian eyes locked on Sakura.

Sakura felt the sudden need to smash her head into her desk until she didn't remember who she was. Either that or jump out the window.

But since they were on the third floor, and she didn't feel like looking immensely stupid at the moment, neither was an option.

A sudden movement brought her back from her slightly suicidal thoughts to reality.

The dark haired boy had stood up and was now making his way over toward her, Naruto following right behind.

'Shit….shit…' the pink haired teen thought frantically. 'What…what do I do?! Act normal…No I don't wanna freak him out…he's fuckin gorgeous…'

She didn't have time to plan, however, because at that moment, the two boys had reached their destination: her desk.

"Sakura, this is— " Naruto began, gesturing to the tall boy beside him.

"I can introduce myself, dobe…" the subject of Sakura's now wildly beating heart cut in smoothly.

'Oh god….his voice is fucking….oh my fucking god….' Sakura couldn't even find words to describe the boy's deep voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" the raven-haired god, Sasuke, murmured, his obsidian eyes never leaving Sakura's surprised face.

Sakura swallowed hard. The way he talked to her…it was like she was the only one in the room. The only one who mattered.

"I-I'm…I'm Sakura…uhmm…pleased to meet you…Sasuke…." And then something clicked in her brain…. finally. "Y-You're the one who's supposed to be my guide…. right?" she blurted, blinking up at him.

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twirked up in what was either a smile or a smirk- she couldn't tell. Either way, it was pretty damn hot.

"Yah…you wanna start now?" he replied, nodding to the door.

Sakura was startled. "Eh? B-But what about…?"

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto laughed.

"Sakura, if there's one thing you should know, it's that Sasuke and his family have this entire school wrapped around their finger. As long as you're with him, you can get away with pretty much anything." Naruto explained, thumping Sasuke on the back as if congratulating him.

Sasuke shot him a heated glare, which Naruto just wrinkled his nose at.

Sakura smiled. They were obviously good friends, even if Naruto seemed to just annoy Sasuke.

"So? Coming?" Sasuke nodded once more towards the door.

Sakura shrugged this time and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She walked purposefully to the door, past a slightly amused looking Sasuke and a bewildered Naruto. Kakashi didn't even glance up.

At the door, she turned back and shot Sasuke a look." Coming?"

Sasuke smirked. Hell yah he was coming.

"Eh? I wanna come! " Naruto pouted, glaring at the raven haired boy.

"No, dobe…. you'd be getting in the way…" Sasuke muttered, watching as Sakura opened the door and took a step out. Without a glance back, he followed the pink haired girl out the door.

Naruto grinned. "So someone's finally peaked your interest…" he spoke quietly to himself, amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once, Sakura was actually paying attention to something someone said and actually remembering a thing or two. She now knew where to find the gym, the cafeteria, the courtyard, and a few of her classes.

'It's a bloody fucking miracle,' she thought to herself as she followed the onyx-eyed boy down a flight of stairs. She couldn't help but stare. Even the back of him was sexy.

"You have a boyfriend?" his entrancing voice brought her out of her thoughts and she suddenly found her self staring straight into his deep dark eyes.

"U-uhmm…no…not right now.." she managed to stammer out, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Why?"

"Well…since you can't seem to take your eyes off me I was thinking…maybe you'd like to go out.."

"E-Eh?!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. He caught her staring! Well two could play that game.

"Please…. and you weren't when I first got here?" she retorted, fighting to keep the blush down.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. He bent down till his mouth was level with her ear before whispering seductively in to it, "True…but I can't help it when you look like you do…."

Sakura once again found herself swallowing hard. She stepped back until her back was flat against the wall—as far from the boy who was causing her heart to nearly jump out of her chest as she could get.

But this only prompted Sasuke to step forward and place his large hands against the wall, blocking her from moving anymore.

"Well?" he asked lowering his head until he was level with Sakura's.

Sakura frowned. Suddenly, this gorgeous guy who could only be every girl's dream guy seemed to be a little too full of himself. And that turned her off. Waaay off. As hot as this guy was, and as much as his voice sent shivers down her spine, he was definitely coming off as not her type.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. This pink haired beauty was taking much too long to answer his question. Which, considering it was him, was not something that he was used to. I mean, this was the guy who had girl's begging to bear his children. And yet….the one girl he had even bothered to ask out…wasn't even answering him.

"Are we done with the tour? Cause I have a class to get to…" Sakura spoke sharply, as if irritated now.

Sasuke blinked. What had she said? There was no yes in there...or even an I'd love to…that much he was sure of.

Sakura rolled her apple eyes. This guy was NOT getting the picture. She placed a slim hand on his (well built, she didn't fail to notice) chest, and gave a push.

Surprised, Sasuke took a step back and watched as she stalked off.

'Wait…what just happened….' He frowned staring after the girl who had haunted his dreams so often. That did _not _go as he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hurried down the hall, already late. The tour had taken up all of second period and some of third.

'Ugh…I can't believe I turned him down….he was so hot!' Sakura thought glumly as she reached her destination. "Hmph…good riddance though he seemed like a total show offy jerk!" she muttered to herself as she wrenched open the door angrily, still caught up in her thoughts.

"Can we help you?"

Sakura glanced up and blushed a hundred shades of red. The teacher was staring at her with an irritated expression.

"Oh..uhh…I was uhmm…" Sakura's eyes wandered around the room. Every student in the class was staring at her, trying not to laugh.

She took a hesitant step back, debating whether to stay or not when she felt two solid hands on her small shoulders push her slightly forward into the room.

"She was with me. I was giving her a tour. She's a new student."

The same deep voice she had just deserted was now saving her ass. Sakura sighed, thinking of how she was going to have to pay him back for this.

"Sasuke!" the teacher's irritated look instantly changed into one of great happiness. "So glad you came today! Why don't you two sit over there in those two desks by the window?"

It was like Sasuke had waved a magic wand. Naruto was right. Everyone was under this guy's spell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uuugghhh…"Sakura groaned. That had to be the most boring day at school ever.

Nothing had happened for the rest of the day. She had steered clear of Sasuke for the rest of the day, which proved rather difficult, considering he was in EVERY one of her classes and sat at her lunch table.

And she had learned absolutely nothing in any of her classes.

What a productive day.

Oh, and, for some reason, more than half the female population seemed to hate her guts. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with Sasuke Uchiha.

That boy seemed to be nothing but trouble.

Which, coincidentally, turned her on.

"God why does he have to be conceited?" she asked no one.

Sakura was at home, alone, and resting on her bed.

"Ah well…at least I met some cool people.." she murmured into her pillow, running a hand through her petal colored hair, thinking of the people she sat at lunch with.

Tenten, a brown haired, brown-eyed tomboy.

Temari, she seemed pretty kick ass, with her spiky four-pony tailed hair and dark blue eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke of course, but she didn't count Sasuke as one of the cool people she had met.

Gaara, the quiet but hot redhead who she had found out had also moved to Konoha from Suna with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro (some guy with…paint on his face?).

Shikamaru, the pineapple head shaped lazy ass.

And Choji, the fat ass of the group. Also extremely good at cooking.

Sakura smirked to herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living here.

And that's when it hit her.

Sasuke liked her right? But she didn't like him….so what if…she had a little fun. See how much this boy could take before he broke? Maybe she could get him to beg her to date him—that'd be a sight worth seeing.

Maybe…maybe she could bring that nasty ego of his down a few notches?

Sakura grinned. Now she was pumped. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooooooooooooooo?? Howd you like it?? Ehh?? Review!! Oh and if you have any ideas about what she should do to like break him or whatever, they are very much welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

Grrrr…not a lot of reviews……( …

Grrrr…not a lot of reviews……( ….you people are no fun….REVIEW DAMMIT!! Theres plenty of you adding it to your alerts and favs….whhyyy cant you review??

You make me sad (

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…well I have a couple options.." Sakura snagged a couple chips from the bag that sat on the floor in front of her.

Tenten and Temari sat across from her on her large queen sized bed, snacking on goldfish. Sakura had already told her two friends of what had happened on the staircase with the Uchiha the week before and how she wanted to bring him down. Hard. And, understandably, they were more than willingly to help, considering they disliked the raven-haired boy as much as Sakura did.

"So? Lay it on us?" Temari sat up in anticipation, blue eyes glinting mischievously.

Sakura grinned. "Well, for one, get him to fall for me, then date his close friend…. not Naruto since he's with Hinata…."Sakura popped another chip in her mouth. "Two, I could make him fall for me, then cheat on him…." Sakura frowned, immediately seeing the fault in the second plan.

"But that'd require me to date him, aaannd I'd honestly rather not….and I hate cheating….so scratch that.." Sakura sighed, laying flat on her back on the wooden floor of her bedroom. "I could…hmm…make him fall for me, while NOT dating him, then…hmm…well if he had a brother…I could flirt or something with him and all…."

"OH MY GOD!!" Tenten and Temari screamed, jumping off the bed at the same time.

Sakura blinked up at them in confusion. "Eh?"

"Sakura! You're a genius!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Why didn't we think of it before?!" Temari was practically jumping for joy, which was quite unlike the usually stubborn, argumentative girl.

Sakura was still lost, staring at her friend as if they were crazy…. like she was one to talk. "What the hell are you two going on about?"

The two wide-eyed girls turned to their slightly scared pink haired friend and spoke at the same time, in the same excited manor. "He has a brother!"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Serious?"

"Yah!"

"And he's like…eighteen…I think?"

"So hot—"

"Looks almost exactly like him, but with longer hair…."

"Not all chicken-ass-y—"

"It's perfect!!"

Sakura felt a wide, evil smirk growing on her lips. "Girls, we have a plan…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata (the new addition to their little team) sat huddled together in the back of Kakashi's classroom, scheming.

Hinata had just been informed of the plan so far, and was more than willing to lend her services, since the dark blue-haired, pale-eyed girl was "sick of that Uchiha treating her Naruto-kun like that".

"But the problem is….how do we get her to meet Itachi-san?" whispered Temari, frowning.

"I don't know…he usually keeps to himself.." whispered Tenten.

There was quiet as they all debated an answer, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed, sitting bolt upright before returning to her huddled stance in the group. "W-well….y-you see Naruto-kun is always o-over Uchiha-san's house, right?"

The group nodded simultaneously.

"W-well….and I-Itachi-san lives with Uchiha-san, b-being brothers and a-all…" she continued, biting her lip nervously. "W-well, we could, h-have N-Naruto-kun suggest a party, or a-a study g-group at Uchiha-san's house…a-and Sakura-san could c-come and meet Itachi-san th-there!"

The group stared in awe at Hinata.

"That's it!" Sakura breathed. "A party, since Naruto would never suggest a study group!"

"Your brilliant Hinata-chan!" Tenten hugged the blushing girl.

"I know my girlfriend is brilliant and all, but why are you strangling her, Tenten?"

The girls' froze at the sound of Naruto's voice. Because where there was Naruto, there was most likely an arrogant chicken-ass-haired (not to mention deliciously sexy) teen as well.

"Ermm….how long have you been standing there?" asked Tenten, releasing her grip on Hinata and turning to stare at the blond haired boy.

"Eh? Oh we just came over here…" Naruto replied, gesturing to himself and the subject of Sakura's current hate. (erm…if you didn't get that…I meant Sasuke…so yah…) "Why…." Naruto glanced around the group with suspicious eyes. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well…we were just…I mean, Hinata…" Tenten nervously shifted her glance to each of the girls, begging for help with her chocolate eyes.

"Oh! Uhm! Hinata had this idea…to, uh, throw a party, at Chicken-ass' house!" Sakura blurted out, trying not to sound too obvious.

Which, all things considered, she wasn't doing so great with that.

"Chicken-ass…. who's that?" Sasuke spoke, a slight frown gracing his lips as he cocked his head questioningly at Sakura.

Sakura smirked. "You, silly!" she replied sweetly, widening her big green eyes and blinking up at him innocently.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the expression…and the name. "You want…to throw a party…at my house? He repeated slowly, skeptically, his face as blank as a white board….but hotter…much hotter, to Sakura's dismay.

Sakura resisted grimacing…she'd need to boil her skin after this…but it was for a good cause right?

"Well...yah…I mean…. unless you don't…wanna…you know…. hang out...and dance…and…._ stuff_…" Sakura lightly slid her slim hand in a line down Sasuke's chest suggestively, making sure to keep both emerald eyes trained on his onyx ones.

Sakura fought to keep from slapping the arrogant smirk that now curled up his lips. "Hmm…sounds like fun...can't wait…" he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sakura blinked to keep her eye from twitching, and forced a giggle. "So how's tonight sound? Eight?"

"Perfect…" Sakura could swear she saw lust in his eyes as he stared unblinkingly down at her.

"Sweet! Party at teme's!!" Naruto yelled, punching the air ecstatically.

Just then, Sakura's savior, the bell, rang and she snatched up her bag and bolted out of Sasuke's grip. She was only too eager for freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day, Sakura tried to picture herself in every possible situation so as not to screw up. The pink haired girl was feeling a bit stressed out by the end of the day and was ready to pull her hair out.

"But what if I can't do it?! What if…what if I screw up? Or he sees right through it?" Sakura, panicking, was pacing the floor of her room, spilling all her worries to the three girls that sat on her bed, watching her with bored expressions on their faces. Well except Hinata, since she's, you know, all sensitive and feels bad and stuff….

"Sakura, relax!" Temari, fed up with having to listen to Sakura's never-ending rant. (She's been at it since they left school and its now…uhmm….shall we say….seven?) "Your not gonna screw up!"

"Yah we'll be there to help!" Tenten put in, hoping off the bed to place her hands reassuringly on her worried friend's shoulders, stopping her from continuing her pacing.

"And you were the one who came up with this remember?" Temari reminded Sakura, standing up as well. "Every time you feel like your going to screw up or want to back out, just remind yourself why you're doing this and how much you hate Uchiha."

Sakura gasped. "That's right!! Oh thank you, Temari!! I sooo owe you!!" and just like that, as if her bipolar (which she probably does have…. considering….well either that or multiple personalities….) had kicked in, her anxiety was gone and she was flinging random articles of clothing out of her closet at break-neck speed.

"Uhmm….W-what are you doing now?" Hinata asked timidly, narrowly avoiding a shirt (which, balled up, and thrown with Sakura's strength, may cause bodily harm).

"What do you think?" replied Sakura, continuing her rampage through her poor defenseless closet. "Looking for something hot to wear!"

The three girls glanced at each other, grins forming. "That, we can help with!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about an hour later, a little past eight, when they arrived at the Uchiha manor.

And Sakura couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

The house…. er…manor/mansion/castle…. towered over them in the dark. Made entirely of stone, except for the large, curtained windows, the manor had a certain, almost empty feeling about it.

Unlike Sakura, the other three girls had managed to contain their surprise and remain dignified as they walked up the cement stairs to ring the doorbell.

"Geez…. I knew Uchiha was rich, but I didn't know he lived like royalty!" Temari muttered in awe as she pressed the doorbell.

They waited in silence, half expecting some posh butler to answer the door with a snooty accent.

What they didn't expect, but should have known to expect, was Naruto was already there.

"WHOOO!! Party people!!" the blond haired, hyperactive teen cheered loudly as he yanked open the door. "And don't' they look hot tonight!"

Hinata blushed a brilliant red at the comment as the others rolled their eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, genius," replied Tenten, pursing her lips and stepping inside.

Sakura, Temari, and Hinata followed suit, glancing around with wide, unbelieving eyes.

They stood in a wide, open hall, the walls made entirely of marble, and paintings that looked centuries old hanging, an expensive-looking gold frame wrapped around each. A large, deep red velvet carpeted winding staircase sat farther down the hall, and off in another room further down the hall they could hear music beating.

Sakura made sure, this time, her jaw was firmly locked in place.

"Come on teme and the rest are in the other room!" Naruto said, giving a nod in the direction of the music and gesturing for them to follow him.

It was a pretty sweet setup, the girls had to admit. The room was large enough to fit a circus. A large DJ system sat on one side of the room, and a brown haired boy sat behind it, flipping through CDs for the next song. Random guests occupied a few couches around the room and comfy looking chairs were placed at unsystematic spots. Three tables of delicious looking food lined one wall (including many sugary substances to Sakura's delight) and an open bar was located in one corner.

Not bad, all in all.

"So…gonna dance?"

It wasn't only the voice that made her jump; it was also the large hands that were snaking around her small hips. Of course, by now she knew just whose deep, incredibly sexy, voice that was. She swallowed hard, biting back the angry retort her brain begged to snap back.

It was time for the games to begin.

"Hmm…maybe not just yet….I just got here after all…" Sakura turned in Sasuke's grip to face him. "Where are your manners? Shouldn't you be offering me a nice…private…tour?" Sakura bit her lip, and saw, in satisfaction, his obsidian eyes drift down to watch the action, and then back up to meet her emerald eyes.

A small, half smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Of course…it would be rude otherwise…"

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata glanced at one another knowingly. Sakura was good, despite her earlier doubts. They decided to leave her to have her fun and quietly, stealthily slipped away to mingle with another group of people.

Not noticing her friends' disappearance, Sakura slid her hand into Sasuke's, tugging him gently out of the room.

Sasuke's smirk widened an inch. To him, she was as eager as he was to be alone. And he was more than willing to cooperate.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh…my…geez…

Oh…my…geez…..

Well, in case none of you have read my other sasu/saku story, Bitter Sweet, then I'll tell you now

I'm pregnant

A bit over four months…….and I'm constantly eating, and I have these mood swings and I keep freaking out and screaming bloody murder……and with my bipolar and anxiety, its not the best combination……

So yah, lots of crap going on, sorry if I don't update too fast….

Oh yah, and I decided to change the name of the story from Simple Yet Confusing to Lips Like Morphine…..which you'll get why later….;p anyhow…..

REVIEW!! Thers like 40 soemthing people who have added it to there alerts and crap, but only 26 reviews…somehow, that doesn't add up……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though her heart was pounding so obnoxiously loud in her chest that she was sure Sasuke could hear it somehow, she managed to keep her appearance calm as the boy lead her into yet another room.

"This is the library….I come in here every so often to get away from….stuff…but Itachi normally spends his days in here, and nights when he's not out doing…whatever…."

Sakura's head almost snapped off, she turned to look at him so fast.

Remembering she wasn't supposed to know about the older brother, she tilted her head in innocent curiosity. "Itachi?"

Sakura barely caught the slight roll of his eyes. "Brother….I'll introduce you….I suppose…." He muttered the last part grudgingly as he led her through rows of books.

Sakura bit back a grin. Sasuke was practically helping her plan actually work.

"Yo….Itachi…."

Sakura glanced up to see they had reached a group of chairs sitting in a wide open circle, surrounded overwhelmingly by towers of books. But that wasn't what caught her interest and made her emerald eyes widen slightly.

It was the man sitting in one of the chairs, who had looked up with the same coal black eyes as Sasuke.

And holy shit, was he hot.

Sakura blinked to make sure she could see clearly. Yup. Her eyesight was fine. There really was an Almighty God of Smexlyness standing up and walking swiftly toward them.

Wait…..walking toward them?

Immediately, Sakura blinked again and shook her head as inconspicuously as she could. She had to be able to think straight if she was gonna get both these hotties eating out of her hands.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sakura bit her lip at the sound of his voice. It didn't have the same effect as Sasuke's had the first day she had met him, but all the same, it was intimidating deep and cool, not to mention sexy, but that was a given, since, after all, this was the Almighty God of Smexlyness.

"Hn…this is Sakura…." Sasuke unconsciously tightened his grip around Sakura's slim waist as he pulled Sakura up next to him.

Itachi raised one cool black eyebrow as his eyes took in Sakura and she silently thanked Tenten, Temari, and Hinata for helping her pick out her outfit. A black, layered miniskirt, and a brilliant green top that brought out her eyes and accentuated her curves in all the right places. Her eyes expertly lined in black eyeliner and a black chocker necklace wrapped around her graceful neck. Sakura tried not to smirk as she saw the corner of Itachi's lips twitch upward in apparent liking.

"Nice to meet you…" Sakura said as softly and as appealingly as she could without Sasuke noticing. She kept her apple eyes locked on his onyx ones, a small smile curling her full pink lips.

Itachi's eyes darted down to her lips and back up to her eyes, a smirk now evident on his face.

Sakura started when she felt a sudden yank pulling her from Itachi and out of the library. She glanced swiftly back to send the older Uchiha a small, inviting wave and wink before following Sasuke completely out the door.

They had only just walked feet from the room when Sakura suddenly felt herself pushed against a stone cold wall with frightening speed and force.

"You….Sakura…you need to understand something." Sasuke's voice was even deeper than she remembered it as she stared up in surprise at his face, which was now, oddly enough, glaring down at her with intensity, brow furrowed. "You. Are. Mine. No matter what he does. _Mine._"

Sakura opened her mouth angrily to protest at his sudden need to proclaim his territory when his lips had crashed down on hers, roughly at first, then softly. For some reason, Sakura couldn't resist, the minute his lips were on hers. It was as if something had possessed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she buried her hands in his thick dark locks. She had this burning to kiss him and not stop. She felt hot all over, as if the entire room was suddenly filled to the brim with steam. So when she felt his tongue brush her lower lip, whom was she to deny him entrance when she wanted it just as much as he?

It wasn't until his lips left hers was she able to think again clearly. And just as he bent his head to attach those intoxicating lips to hers, she quickly placed one slim finger on them.

"I don't think so Sasuke. There's something _you _need to understand." Mind clear, she was able to process her thoughts and was now quite furious with the raven-haired boy. Especially since she now remembered what he had just got finished saying. "_I_ am not _yours_. I am my own person."

Sakura pushed past him roughly, fighting the urge to just drag his lips back to their previous position. Suddenly, she stopped, remembering. "And _don't_ kiss me again unless I give you permission." And with that, she stalked off.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in distress as he watched her go. '_Shit…I know Itachi wants her now…don't know what I was thinking introducing them…' _He grinned suddenly. '_But, I'll get her to give me permission, no need to worry about that… I know she felt it…I know she felt when she kissed me…' _ He unconsciously put a finger to his lips. '_Her lips are like _morphine…_so addicting…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat back in his chair. So his little brother had finally chosen a mate? Well it was about time….Itachi unconsciously licked his lips. But to chose one so…incredibly delectably delicious, from her perfect curvaceous body, to her sweet full lips that were just begging to be claimed by his, to that luscious graceful neck he could sink his teeth into, to her amazingly intoxicating scent…and then to introduce her to _him…_a stupid move, even for Sasuke.

And the way Sasuke reacted, pulling her immediately from the room as soon as he had sensed his older brothers thoughts? An even more absurdly stupid move.

After all, Itachi loved himself a challenge. And this girl, Sakura, whom Sasuke seemed quite attached and overprotective of, seemed like th perfect recipe to cure his current boredom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meehh…..REVIEW DAMMIT!!


	5. Chapter 5

After centuries of practice, his light footsteps barely made a sound on the hardwood floor as he walked down yet another hallw

Okay…some very important things for you to read here…so no skipping ahead to the chapter…

**The first, is that my baby is a boy, and no longer looks like a hampster. He looks like ET, as the doctor doing the ultrasound so kindly informed me. She also mentioned he was extremely stubborn because he wouldn't cooperate when she was takin measurements and refused to let her get a good look at him. All I can say is he's definitely taking after his parents there, cuz that's what we'd do if we were being poked at by unkown objects quite rudely. We also came to a compromise on a decent boy name. He wanted Optimus Prime cuz he's…well he's him, but we agreed on Kaleb Asher….)**

**SECOND!! You must read this: Very soon, I am going to posting two more stories. One is ItachixSakura, and still has to undergo much editing, but I NEED YOUR HELP in deciding if it should be a very long oneshot, or like…four or so chapters long….**

**The second one is SasukexSakura…and I like it very much..even though my writing fairly sucks, but I also NEED YOUR HELP to know if I should make it VERY long oneshot or a chapter story, both are possible, since its told from both points of views….**

**SO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THEM!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After centuries of practice, his light footsteps barely made a sound on the hardwood floor as he walked down yet another hallway. The scent was remarkably enticing. Something along the lines of cherries and vanilla, he presumed. A small half smirk curled the edges of his lips. It seemed wherever she went, her scent lingered, taunting him endlessly. And he was enjoying it far too much.

The Uchiha paused in a doorway. Her scent was stronger here… His black eyes scanned the empty room quickly before moving once more down the hall.

He'd find her soon enough.

After all…Uchiha Itachi never lost his prey.

And he had no intention of starting now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran a slim hand through her pink hair. It had been a long night. The party was long since over, but she, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Naruto had stayed to help clean the mess that now remained.

It had been quite an amusing night, watching Sasuke's eyes follow her endlessly as she danced with one person, then another, narrowing, fists clenching, when her partner, which more than often happened to be a male, couldn't control himself and let his hands wander. Sakura would often stop those hands from going too far, but that didn't stop her from dancing as provocatively as she could with them in front of the Uchiha. Who seethed at not being able to touch what he considered his.

Sakura thought she might be enjoying torturing the teen a little too much.

She slung the black trash bag filled with empty cups and other debris over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hm….I see my brother seems to have made a move on you already."

Sakura blinked, then spun, dropping the bag with a heavy thunk to the ground at the sound of the deep velvety voice. There, leaning against the wall, looking much too delicious for his own good, stood the elder Uchiha. His ebony eyes surveyed her coolly, the barest of a smirk on his lips.

"Don't remind me." Growled Sakura, pursing her lips at the memory. "I don't know why he seems to think that he can do as he pleases, but I'm _not_ his."

"Oh?" Itachi's smirk grew more pronounced as he walked toward her with unnatural grace. "Then do, pray tell, whose are you?"

His voice was just above a whisper. His dark eyes were raking her body and she felt a shiver run up her spine under his smoldering gaze.

"N-No one's…" she managed to force the words from her lips.

"Really? Then I think…" he paused and leaned over her, his smirk now seductive and his eyes lustful. One pale hand reached up to wrap around the back of her neck, tilting her head up to his and the other wrapped around her lithe waist to pull her swiftly to him. "I think…I'll make you mine."

And once again, for the second time in the same night, she had an Uchiha's lips pressed to hers.

This time, however, was much different than the time it was Sasuke's lips pressed to hers. This time, the pull wasn't as addicting, neither was the taste. But sadly, there was still something there. Just because it wasn't as addicting, didn't mean it wasn't addicting in the slightest. She still felt the heat, the desire, as his lips pressed harder against hers and his teeth bit down gently on her lower lip. In her surprise at his actions, her lips parted to gasp, but his tongue filled the void and his taste filled her senses.

She could almost feel the smirk on his lips as his tongue found her piercing and gave it a gentle flick, reminding her much more than necessary that any of the guys she had kissed seemed to like the tongue piercing.

Very slowly, she was giving in. Much more slowly, she noted vaguely in the back of her mind, than she had with the younger Uchiha.

She lifted her hands to wrap them in his long obsidian hair when something clenched around her upper arm and yanked her with a great force away from Itachi with an angry hiss.

She blinked her large green orbs in surprise and found them focusing on a beyond livid Sasuke. His lips were curled in disgust and his onyx eyes filled with hatred.

"How dare you touch her! She's not yours! She—"

Sakura swiftly cut him off by raising one hand to smack him smartly upside the head. She caught the sly smirk on the elder Uchiha's face at her actions and angrily; she did the same to him. Both boys blinked rapidly and stared down at her in surprise.

"Listen up, both of you!" She began, placing her hands on her hips and surveying them severely. "I belong to _neither_ of you! So get. Over. Yourselves!" and without a further glance back, she marched away from the gaping teens and out of the Uchiha household.

"Well that just made things ten times more interesting," Itachi breathed after a minute of stunned silence staring after the pink haired girl, not bothering to hide the excitement that filled his eyes as he spoke. "I could use a good challenge…"

A hiss left Sasuke's lips as his hand curled into a fist and deftly knocked a hole into the nearest wall in his fury. "You," he growled, "You stay the _fuck_ away from her. She's not some piece of meat or some trophy prize you'd like to dangle around your neck! Stay away from her! _She was in my dreams!_"

Sasuke stormed off, leaving his brother to contemplate his words. Of course, since he didn't stay, he didn't see the sudden spark of understanding light Itachi's normally dark cold obsidian eyes.

"So she means something to you, little brother? Well. Let's find out how much…" Itachi knew the meaning Sasuke had implied by the last part of his speech. He knew the importance of the words, and what that meant, now that Sasuke was having dreams of a girl. A human, no less.

But still, he couldn't resist running his tongue over the glistening fangs that were bared in anticipation. Her wildly exhilarating taste still lingered. Oh, yes, this would be fun, not to mention worth his precious time. Sasuke hadn't officially claimed her as his, hadn't sunk his fangs into that creamy, delictable skin of her graceful neck-- which meant, to him, she was still fair game, despite the dreams and the rules regarding them.

And so the scheming began.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neh…Sakura where'd you go after the party?"

It was Thursday, lunchtime at school, the day after the party. Sakura sighed and absentmindedly pushed the disgusting slob the cafeteria had served her, apparently under the guise of food, around the Styrofoam tray.

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata watched worriedly as her apple eyes stared unblinkingly downward. She was clearly lost in thought.

But Sakura would never admit, in a million years, that she was thinking about those two heated kisses she had shared with the Uchiha brothers. Sadly, however, the blush that stained her porcelain cheeks prevented her from denying it as well.

"Sakura, please tell me you're not falling for one of them! You can't! Remember the—"

Abruptly, the pink-haired teen stood up from her seat at the table and three pairs of eyes watched her anxiously. "Look, I know what I'm doing. And there is no way in _hell_ I would fall for such arrogant assholes!"

For some reason, it seemed like she was speaking to herself, reassuring herself.

Sakura headed out of the cafeteria, dropping her tray off in a nearby trashcan.

The three girls exchanged knowing looks.

"She's screwed."

XxX

"Stupid...why couldn't he have just have left me alone the first day?" mumbled Sakura to herself as she climbed yet another staircase in her desperate need for solitude.

Her destination, it seemed, at this rate, was the roof.

Her small feet made a surprisingly large amount of noise as she stomped heavily up each step. Her anger was growing steadily as she reminisced.

She didn't notice, in her blind anger, that her foot was about to slip off the step and she was going to go tumbling down three flights of stairs. Her eyes widened and she quickly realized, as her foot slipped and she lost her balance, that she should have been paying more attention.

And when her head should have met with the stairs and maybe cracked, or in the least knocked her unconscious, she found herself in a very awkward position-- at least to her: floating horizontally in midair.

And when her brain began to kick in again, the gears turning, and she understand it was impossible and defied gravity (much like Sasuke's hair) to be in such a position, did she realize that two strong arms, one wrapped around her shoulders, the other at her waist, had stopped her tumble and had pulled her against a very hard chest. A very _muscular _chest.

In her head, she already knew who it was; just by the way the touch affected her—made her cheeks heat up and a shiver run down her spine. She must have the worst of luck that the object...well _one_ of the objects, of her rage happened to be there and just in time to save her too, how convenient. And still, her viridian eyes couldn't help but lift to his face, hoping, praying, it was anyone but him.

And found herself flooded with relief when she saw that it _was_ him.

Relieved?

She blinked in confusion. Why would she feel relieved?

Before she could come to a conclusion however, he spoke, in that deep enticing voice of his that sent shivers down her spine. "Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice made her look back up to meet his coal black eyes, and she was surprised by the amount of worry they held.

"Y-Yah..." she managed, when she found her voice. She was beginning to understand that being this close to him for too long made her a bit incoherent. She struggled to release herself from his grasp. He allowed her to right herself, but refused to let her remove his arms from their iron cage they had formed around her.

Sakura tugged uselessly at one of the arms he had clamped around his waist. How the hell was he so damned strong?

When a dark chuckle was heard from above her, she realized she had said that aloud and blushed, at the proximity, at the way his chuckle vibrated in his chest, made it much more noticeable just how muscled he was.

"C-Could you m-maybe...l-let me go, Sasuke?" she stammered out. Sakura nearly cringed at the sound of her voice: so timid.

There was another chuckle and her blush deepened. "Nope." he responded lightly, pulling her even closer and burying his head of raven hair in between her neck and shoulder.

Sakura shivered at the contact and she could feel his lips curling into a smirk against her skin. "S-Sasuke thanks and all, for saving me, b-but--"

"Sakura..." Sasuke had lifted his head and was now staring down at her curiously. "Don't you get it? I _have_ to save you. Whenever you're in danger. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

Sakura emerald eyes widened. _What?_ What was that supposed to mean? Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that some confession of love or was he making fun of her being danger-prone?

Sasuke watched her expression, and, before long, he found himself grinning widely. He sure had picked an interesting one. She had a habit of showing every emotion on her face as her thoughts brought them on. Right now, it was a mix of slight anger, determination, and confusion. Those full, pouty, kissably addicting lips he loved so much were pulled slightly downward into a frown and her elegant eyebrows were furrowed over her emotion-filled green eyes.

But now, for some reason, she sat frozen in his arms, all the conflicting emotion now clearing way for only two: surprise and...almost...horrror? His grin faded and he frowned, confused, down at her.

Sakura couldn't get her mind to work. One minute, she had been trying to understand his perplexing words, the next; she'd caught sight of his wide grin, his gleaming white teeth...and those long glistening pearly fangs. She had frozen stiff at the sight, eyes locked, blinking repeatedly, making sure she had seen right...Was it a trick of light that made his inscisors look elongated? No, there they were, still glittering in the light, still as long and threatening.

Sakura couldn't breath. Her eyes spun wildly over his face as he stared down, innocently confused at her actions. Could he be...? How could she not notice it? The dark hair, even darker eyes...pale skin, the deep resonating voice that had the same effect as that man...the man from her dreams. Only, it seemed he was a teenager? Or well... looked like one...and the _fangs_. How could she not notice such a blatantly obvious thing?

"Sakura?" his voice, snapping her out of her shocked stupor, was tentative, worried. "What's wrong?"

_'What's wrong?!'_ Sakura wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. _'You're a freaking_ _vampire that I've been dreaming about!! How is there _not_ something wrong?!' _

Sasuke continued to stare down at her, perplexed. It was like she had seen something or heard something that she couldn't comprehend and it had astounded her to silence. He waited patiently for her to find her voice.

After a few moments, he felt her straining against his grip and couldn't help but bring her closer. This just seemed to...frighten her? She twisted even more in his grasp. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he repeated, making sure he had her firmly wrapped in his arms, but not so tightly it hurt her.

There was a noise from the back of her throat that sounded like she was struggling to be heard. One slim hand had reached up to clutch at her throat and the other was poking at his lips urgently, as if whatever she needed to say was behind his lips, in his mouth. Sasuke resisted the urge to put those long fingers of her in his mouth...any taste of her he could get would make him happy.

"Y-You...dream...teeth..." the words were incoherent and mere ramblings, it seemed, but at least she had found her voice. Sakura sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves and decipher the jumbled mess that was now her brain. "You're...a vampire.." she stated as bluntly, calmly as she could. "And I've been dreaming of you for...awhile now..." Sakura couldn't seem to form the question _'What the fuck is going on?'_

It was Sasuke's turn to freeze up. He stared down at her, ebony eyes as wide as they had ever gone in his lifetime-- which, despite being centuries old, wasn't very wide, in shock. Did she just say...what he thought she had?

XXXXXXXXXXX

And dun dun duuunn….you'll find out soon enough what happens next…if you review!! **And if in your review, you answer my questions in the authors not above!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so

Okay so...everything's okay so far—with the pregnancy and all. Thank you, all who reviewed and wished me luck (iloveyou!)

**READ: Another thing**, I have posted that Sasu/saku story I was talking about as well as a couple others and I'd love it very much if you read and review. Be on the look out for other stories, because my mind is spitting out ideas.

**READ**: I have some story ideas and I will post the summaries at the end of the chapter. _**Please read them**_, because I need to know if any of them have already been used or something…I'd hate it if someone already used the idea after I posted it….

XxXxX

"You what?"

All at once, a million things were spinning through his head. He tried to remember of ever hearing of such a thing happening, but he couldn't recall something like this exactly…

"I had a dream…." The words were abruptly shoved back down her throat as she suddenly found herself airborne. Sakura's mouth opened wide to scream at the sudden movement, but found her voice was once again failing her. She had no idea what was happening or what _had_ happened—just that now she was hurtling through the air at break-neck speed in a direction her mind couldn't fathom quite yet.

"Hold on to me damnit! I don't want to drop you!"

His voice in her ear almost gave her a heart attack and she could feel her pulse racing and the beating in her ears was abnormally loud. Nevertheless, her arms automatically reached up to twine around his neck and it was only then that she realized that he was _carrying_ her.

That it was _him_ that was causing the world to fly by.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

Well she found her voice again, it seemed. She saw Sasuke wince slightly at the volume of her voice. Their immediacy, she was sure, did not call for a need for her to be so loud, but she was a little unnerved by the fact that they were practically _flying._

In her mind, she had every right to be as loud as she damn well pleased.

"We're going to my house. I need to figure something out."

"Oh well that's lovely. Thank you for informing me of this and _asking my permission to drag me out of school!_" she huffed angrily, sending the Uchiha as withering a stare as she could manage in her current position. "And you didn't even answer my question!"

"Sakura calm down. This is a rather grave matter. I have to figure this out…It's not exactly like I thought it was…"

He wasn't making any sense and she had a feeling she wasn't going to get anything more out of him, judging by the preoccupied expression on his face and the way he was mumbling incoherently under his breath.

All she could gather, so far, was that he had somehow managed to pick her up and go flying out a window…oh wait…vampire—he probably had super strength or something. But had there even been a window? She couldn't recall seeing one, but she had been a little preoccupied at the time…Had the window been open—if there was a window? Did he break through it? What if there had been no window and he had broken through a _wall?_

"Did you break through a wall?!"

"What?" he blinked down at her, not understanding what she was getting at.

"How did we get outside? Did you break any—"

"Window. It was open."

"Oh…" she couldn't think of anything else to say—he was already back in his own world, muttering, the quiet words flowing too fast from his lips for her to understand.

'_I've heard of my kind dreaming of humans—as rare as it is—and I know what that means…'_ he racked his mind for information—anything he had ever heard or read somewhere along the line, but kept drawing a blank. '_But I've never heard of the human dreaming of us…It just makes no sense…Does that mean the same thing as when I dreamt of her or—something different?'_

His gaze flickered between the peculiar girl in his arms and the path he was running. She hindered him a bit, slowed him down from his normal speed. But he was pleased to find he was still too fast for the human eye. Of course, humans always felt the air displaced when he flew by, but they seemed to pass it off for wind. Silly, really.

He bolted around a corner, down a street, the pavement disappearing beneath his feet at an inhuman rate. It wasn't hard to tell where he was going—his mind worked at a much faster pace than humans and he found it incredibly easy to concentrate on many different things at once.

The mansion was in sight in seconds and he had leapt up to a window ledge before Sakura could blink.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see you—"

Her words were cut off by his scoff.

"Please. I can smell humans from a mile away. The closest one is three miles away."

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Show-off."

She could practically see the smirk sliding up his lips. "Hn." He slid open the window easily and slipped inside.

Sakura released her grip around his neck as Sasuke set her on the ground and she sighed in relief that her feet where finally on something firm. A familiar place at last.

"Stay here. I need to do something."

"Eh?!" Sakura whipped her head in his direction, hair flying. "You expect me to stay _here_ while you run off somewhere? After you just kidnapped me from school and _jumped out a friggin window?!"_

Sasuke pursed his lips together into a thin line. "I didn't kidnap—"

"Oh you damn well did kidnap me!! You whisked—"

"Whisked?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. Sounded like a fairy tail thing to him. Hmm…. he had no problem with that. If she wanted a happily-ever-after-fairy-tail-ending he would gladly give it to her…Of course, that would require her to actually accept that she was supposed to be with him. But first things first.

He leaned down over her, staring into her eyes for a quiet moment before capturing her lips with his.

It wasn't the best idea—he should have known once he started kissing her, it would be incredibly hard to stop.

Because she was just as addicting as the first time.

Like fucking morphine…

Her startled green eyes drifted shut and her slim hands slid up his chest, to his shoulders, then his neck, and then immersed themselves in his hair. Did she notice how her touch had his body shuddering?

He couldn't resist pulling her as close as physically possible as he ran his tongue over her lower lip. When given the slightest access, he took immediate advantage and soaked in her taste once more.

Sakura couldn't begin to fathom how he was so good at kissing. He had obviously had ages of practice—but could he still be _this good?_ The way his lips moved and his tongue ran over hers…god there wasn't even words to describe it.

She wanted more. She wanted everything.

But she didn't have to make a move to further anything, because he suddenly lifted her into the air and secured her legs firmly around his waist and backed them into something hard—a wall? She was past caring now.

His hands lifted slowly from her waist and trailed up her spine in the most agonizingly slow way that made her arc into him. His fingers traced patterns everywhere they touched and it was hard to keep from moaning out. But when those fingers slid up her shirt and began stroking the line where her bra touched skin, she shuddered slightly and let out a small, quiet moan.

He wanted to feel every inch of her, memorize every curve. But it was getting difficult to control himself and her scent was driving him over the edge. The small noises, although rather quiet, slipping through those kiss swollen lips were making him insane and it he could feel himself aching all over—wanting to take her in every way—human and vampiric alike.

But he couldn't—not yet. He was a vampire and she was human—so fragile to his kind. If he tried anything more than simply touching her, he was sure she would break. And he couldn't bite her just yet—there was still the matter of the dreams to figure out.

But this would do for now, as long as she didn't push him any father, he could control himself, he reasoned.

His hands slid under the lacy material of the bra to cup both breasts and she moaned into his mouth again. He could hear her pulse accelerating, causing her scent to strengthen, the blood flow more rapidly. All of his muscles tensed in response.

His fingers rolled around the peaking rosebuds and she pressed into him, craving more. His lips trailed down her neck, sucking, but not biting—he had to be especially careful here. One drop of blood and he could lose it.

Sakura tilted her head back, giving him as much access as she could. Did he know he was teasing her, the way his mouth was sinking lower and lower down her neck, the fingers of one hand playing with one breast and the other descending past her stomach?

Her mind was barely focusing now. She was sure all her brain cells had died. Or maybe they were like her—practically paralyzed with pleasure? Whatever the reason, when that one sliding hand and his mouth began to get lower, and she had an idea of their destination; she decided it was time for some fun of her own. It wasn't fair if she was the only one being teased.

She caught his hand from its descent and pulled it back up to around her neck, then smiled innocently when he blinked, dazed, back up at her. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and then momentarily stunned him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. She had to keep him distracted for this.

While wrapping her tongue around his, her hand lifted from its spot on his shoulders and swiftly turned to his waist. Within seconds, she had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Sasuke tore his lips away from hers and stared down at her, shocked.

She smirked up at him. "What's the matter?"

"Fast fingers…" was all she heard him murmur before he latched his mouth onto hers again.

She moaned quietly again; one of his hands was still teasing her breast and the other was beginning its drop to past her waist for the second time. She had to get back at him.

Speedily, she gave his pants a light yank and felt them slid through her fingers. Then she found what she was looking for. Sasuke let out a hiss as her fingers ran over the tip of his manhood.

He was already hard. She fought down a smirk of satisfaction.

Sasuke pressed his lips hard against hers before pulling away.

"Sakura… " His breathing was off, he could tell. It wasn't necessary to breath, but it was more comfortable when he did, and he found it was still an involuntary action. "God… I can't take much more of this…"

"Of what?" she unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood, straightening her clothes.

"You. You're driving me insane. I want to just…" he trailed off, not sure how to word his situation. He reached down to yank his pants back up and nimbly buttoned them once more. "Your much too… appealing…than you should be at the moment."

"Uhmm?" Sakura cocked her head curiously at him, not quite understanding.

"Your human, Sakura. I can't… I want to take you, but I can't—not when you're so fragile." And when her fingers had touched him—he had almost lost it. He had come so close to just ripping off the rest of her clothes.

"Right. And what makes you so sure I'll let you?" She till wasn't giving into him. No matter how good of a kisser he was, or how talented his tongue or fingers were, or how much he affected her.

But she had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to last much longer. She couldn't keep denying she felt something for him—even if he was a vampire. The mood swings she kept on getting—from stuttering and blushing to outrageously angry to absurdly confident (she was sure if she had been in the right state of mind, touching him like that would have had her face tomato red) – was a sure sign there was something about this. And the dreams…

"Oh? Sakura maybe you didn't notice it, but you were definitely moaning—"

"Shut up!" Sakura's cheeks flared a bright pink. "Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself!"

"You liked it." He flashed her a cocky smirk. "Besides—you're going to be my mate. It's hard to keep my hands off of you even now."

One word of that sentence stood out like it had been screamed. "You're… _what?_"

"Hn… I need to go find that… and I should probably talk to…" he was mumbling again to himself, completely ignoring the stunned look on the pink haired girl's face. He glanced back up, only to lean forward and place a swift kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"E-Eh?! But—"

He was already walking away, but paused momentarily. "Oh… if Itachi comes… " Well she couldn't say he had already made her his—Itachi would be able to tell whether or not he bit her just by her scent—and her neck… "Just…run and hide. And call for me. I should be able to hear you."

"What? Why would I…?"

"Because Itachi isn't like me. He uses people—uses his vampire natures to get his way. He'll do the same to you." Sasuke flitted back to her side, an overwhelming urge to run his fingers over her skin one more time to emphasize his point. "It's not just me you appeal to. Your scent would drive any vampire insane. But Itachi likes to collect things—sort of like prize metals, accomplishments. He knows you're going to be mine and to him, it has become a game—even though your destined to be mine, if he could get to you first, it would be an ultimate prize—a true challenge—something he hasn't had in a while."

Sakura pursed her lips. Not much was making sense, but she was really getting tired of this 'your mine' crap. "Look, Sasuke, I don't know what's going on—well I have a general idea, but that doesn't mean I'm yours! I don't belong to—"

"Sakura. Your mistaking my meaning." He shook his head slowly. "I don't mean to say you are mine in a vulgar way, saying that you have no rights or that you are just an object. I mean that you and I are meant to be. I am yours as much as you are mine. I will protect you with my life. You are my everything. You have been since the first day I dreamt of you."

He stated everything so bluntly—like it was a common known fact. Her cheeks flared once more at his sudden proclamation and her mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. Everything was going so fast and she couldn't make sense of much… did he mean to say he loved her? But he barely knew her…and… wait a second…

"You dreamed of me too?"

Sasuke nodded once, his onyx eyes watching her. "Yes. That's why I brought you here—I have to figure out why you are dreaming of me—what all this means."

This was getting too weird for words.

"I know what it means when my kind dreams of you, but your kind dreaming of us is…. unheard of, I suppose you could say. I have to—"

"Wait—what's it mean for you to dream of me?"

He raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he made that clear? "It means you and I are meant to be. You are to become one of us."

"W-_What?!"_

Become a vampire? No one mentioned that! Then again… she should have expected it. It seemed the only reasonable way to go. Plus she wasn't sure if things could go back to normal now that she knew about the dreams and Sasuke…

She massaged her temples. She needed to think.

"You go do…that thing…look up whatever…I need to think…"

Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly, scrutinizing her. He didn't like the way her vivid green eyes were shadowed with confusion and worry. Or the way she was nibbling her lower lip and her fingers were poking at her temples.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to think is all. This is too confusing…"

Sasuke nodded. He assumed she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around all this. It wasn't that hard to understand why—finding out that the guy who's been chasing after you is a mythical creature that sucks blood and that your destined to be his mate in one day was a bit much—especially for a human.

"Try not to worry too much. It will work itself out. Stay here. Remember what I said about Itachi…"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "Easier said than done. Your brother's pretty hot."

She let out a giggle at the look on Sasuke's face as he suddenly froze, one midnight brow twitching. "_He's not hot!_ He—"

Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth and giggled again. "Jealous much? Calm down. As you so bluntly put it—Itachi doesn't '_appeal'_ to me the way you do."

Sasuke smirked, an idea forming. "So what your saying is… you love me and not Itachi?"

Sakura, as expected, turned a brilliant red. "That's not what I said!"

"Hn. That's what you meant." He leaned down to press one more chaste kiss to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent, before turning again to walk from the room. "Of course, I love you too."

Sakura's eyes widened. '_B-but…I've only known him for…weeks…almost a month—how could he already…?'_

She watched his retreating back with large eyes, waiting until he had left the room to sink to the ground on shaky legs. Sakura took in a deep breath; trying to calm herself down to collect her scrambled thoughts.

'_Okay well so far we know that he's a vampire. And we're dreaming of each other.' _She sounded insane. Really, who in their right mind would come up with this? Whoever was up there had a sick way of playing pranks. '_And when he dreamed of me, that meant I'm supposed to be his…mate? What does that even entitle? I become one of him? And then what?' _ She wasn't sure she liked the idea of becoming a vampire—what about her family and friends? And speaking of friends, did Naruto or anyone even know about this?

'_And then there's this whole mess with his brother, Itachi…He's hot, that's for sure…but he doesn't have the same effect on me as Sasuke does. And it sounds like Itachi just wants me as some trophy prize where areas Sasuke might actually…love me?'_ It was hard to wrap her mind around that thought.

That someone could just love her after mere days of meeting her. But then again, with the dreams…who knows?

It seemed like everything was out to make her life as confusing as possible.

First creepy dreams.

Then an incredibly gorgeous, seemingly arrogant guy.

And now, all this about destiny and becoming a vampire's mate?

What more could she handle?

And as if on cue, there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her back.

"So he brought you back here? Hn…foolish little brother. He should keep a better eye on things he can't afford to lose."

Sakura gasped out at the sudden feel of lips grazing her neck.

XxXxX

He frowned to himself, lifting bits of paper and heavy books easily out of the way. It should be here somewhere…

Dust was flying everywhere, displaced in the movements he made. No one had had much reason to go this room in awhile, and the time had clearly done a number.

Dust flew in every direction, swirling in the faint light given off by a high placed window. Small cobwebs could be found in corners and places that hadn't been touched in decades—when one was vampire, time almost ceased to exist, there was forever to accomplish your desires.

The old study hadn't been used in centuries, he was sure. Nothing had prompted his family from entering the room. No reason to look into their vampiric history. The rows of books filled with ages of ancient memories of his kind sat untouched for too long to count.

He shifted through another pile of books strewn across the weathered oak desk. The one book he was looking for seemed to be missing…

"Sasuke-chan! Where are you, darling?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and then fought down a wave of panic as a sudden thought occurred to him. '_No…Mother wouldn't be able to smell her if she's not paying attention. Father on the other hand…'_

He quickly flitted from the room, thoughts racing. '_I have to explain to them…before they catch her scent. Maybe they can help…'_

He breezed down a wide hall, his feet skimming the floor at his fast pace. He had heard her voice from… the front hall?

As he neared his destination, he almost froze in his tracks. There was a scent in the air he did not like in the least. One he had been avoiding for decades now. What could _she_ be doing here? She had the worst timing and an annoying habit of finding him when he least expected, let alone wanted it.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan! You remember your friend?" His mother, Mikoto, glanced over upon his entrance into the vast hall and beamed at him.

He wanted to say what he was thinking—that it was hard to forget stalkers, but he knew what his parents' reaction would be, so he settled for nodding and a simpler greeting. "Hello, Karin."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I've missed you!" the girl took a bounding leap from her step beside his parents and landed next to him, shoulder length red hair swaying at the movement. "We have wonderful news!"

"Oh, dear, let me be the one to tell him!" Mikoto was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, onyx eyes sparkling. "Sasuke-chan—"

"Karin is to be your mate." His father's deep, serious voice cut into his mother's ecstatic one, and Mikoto frowned at her husband.

"Fugaku! I wanted to tell him!"

Fugaku ignored her, his eyes staring pointedly at his youngest son. "You have not shown an interest in any female that has come your way, so we have decided it's time to take matters into our hands. It's about time you mate."

"But—" he had to get out fast, that he had already chosen, and that it was written that he be with her before Karin actually got her way.

"No buts. This is final." Fugaku's tone told him that he wished to speak no more on the matter, but Sasuke wasn't ready for that.

"I've been dreaming of a human."

The response was immediate. Everyone in the room froze with unnatural grace in their spots. Slowly, their eyes met his, calculating.

"Sasuke-chan —are you—"

"This better not be an excuse, Sasuke."

"It's not. I brought her here to meet you actually. And to find out what I have to do… See, she's been dreaming of me as well, and I'm not sure what that means…"

Mikoto let out an audible gasp before turning to Fugaku, dark eyes as wide as plates. "We have to meet her—you know what this means don't you?"

Fugaku nodded gravely, glancing briefly down at her. "Yes, but there is still the matter of…" he tossed a pointed look in the direction of Karin.

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Well the girl from the dream is obviously a better choice, considering! Karin is just a second choice, if there was nothing else. But this—"

"But—Sasuke- kun and I—" The red head tugged on his arm, lips forming a pout. "We're meant to be! We'll be a powerful couple as mates! With my talents—"

"Karin, you call being able to smell good a talent?" Sasuke shook her roughly off his arm and took a step away from her. "I have already chosen her as my mate. There's nothing you can do. You know the law."

Karin let out a huff. "Yes but that law about silly dreams was made ages ago and—"

"It is still a vampire law. We cannot ignore it." Fugaku firmly stated, directing his intense gaze on her. Karin began to shift uncomfortably under the stare.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan where is she? I simply must meet her!"

Sasuke felt one side of his lips slid up. Things were finally taking a turn for the better. And if his mother liked Sakura, which he was betting she did already, eh wouldn't have to worry about Karin at all. But one thing was bothering him… "You know the reason she is having dreams of me?"

"Yes—but that can wait! I have to meet her first!" Mikoto was once again overly- eager.

Sasuke nodded; satisfied he'd have an answer at least. "She's upstairs in…" he trailed off, eyes wide. Was it his imagination or…No, there it was again—her voice calling for him. That could only mean one thing.

"Shit!" He turned on his heel and flew up the stairs; he had better not be too late.

"Sasuke-chan what—" he ignored his mother's voice as it faded behind him. If he had so much as laid a finger on Sakura…

The swish of fabric and padding of racing feet was behind him and he knew they were following him, to see what had caused his sudden reaction.

Would he be able to feel it if Itachi claimed what was meant to be his? Would he know? Although his heart had stopped beating long ago, it felt as if it would completely shatter into tiny pieces if Itachi managed to take the one thing that had come to mean something to him…

XxXxX

And yet another cliff hanger?? Ahahaha I'm sorry—at least I updated!!

**READ**: I have some story ideas and I will post them here—just below

_**Please read them**_, because I need to know if any of them have already been used or something…I'd hate it if someone already used the idea after I posted it….

**READ: Summary**: AU Sasu/Saku It was a fact of life. Like the sky was blue, penguins couldn't fly, and Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were in love. Too bad they were also in denial.

**READ: Summary**: "You should be more careful about what you say. A guy like me could fall in love with you if you keep it up." Vampirefic; Sasu/Saku

Then, there's the sequel to Perfectly Perfect (which is the sequel to Perfection) that I have to do too…ugh…so many…

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Iloveyou!! )


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for the delay. Sadly this is not a chapter. But I am not discontinuing anything, so just hold on to those trousers. There's been a lot going on. Between my son, family drama, and the fact that my computer is BROKEN, it's a little impossible to update. However, I assure you- I am not giving up on anything, therefore you should definitely keep reading my things because a new chapter will come as soon as I can get it. I promise . =]

Iloveyou,

ME! ahahahaa


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I realize it has been awhile since there's been an update in any of my stories and I'm sure you're all sick f it.

FEAR NOT!

I will be updating, issue is, with this particular story, I'm a tad lost. I have to reread this story and get back into it. Also, I might make some adjustments, I'm not sure yet, I'm not too keen on how I tsarted this story off. I feel like the quality of most of my stories gets better with more chapters, so the beginning chapters are rather wretched. So, just stay tuned, s'il vous plait?

There shall either be changes or updates soon enough =]

ESPECIALLY SINCE I GOT A LAPTOP! Teehee..

I love Sophia, but she is a tad annoying, I have to admit, but all the same, expect soon enough!

Iloveyou all! Thank you very much for the reviews and messages and staying faithful, and I'm sorry for the wait .

:D


End file.
